The focus of this research is the investigation of Trifolium pratense L. (Fabaceae) (TP; red clover) for use in women?s cardiovascular health. Red clover extract has been shown clinically to improve systemic Arterial compliance in women, and may reduce bone loss and plasma lipid and cholesterol levels. The major isoflavone components also appear to have selective estrogenic effects. Therefore, it seems prudent to investigate Trifolium pratense as a possible botanical supplement for augmenting women?s cardiovascular health. The purpose of this training grant is to educate the applicant in various identification and characterization techniques which have particular usefulness in the field of botanical supplements. These techniques will be applied to T. pratense and related species as case examples, and will include the following: 1) botanical identification via morphologic (light and scanning electron microscopy), genetic (RAPD-PCR), and LC-MS-MS methods, 2) Chemical identification and quantitation (via HPLC, TLC, LC-MS/MS, NMP) of biologically active compounds found via bioassay-guided fractionation, and optimization of extraction procedures with the intent of creating standardized extracts suitable for linical trials, 3) biological evaluation of estrogenic (Eralpha/Erbeta, Ishikawa assay) and cardiovascular (AT(1)/AT(2); from these interdisciplinary analyses will aid in the development of standardized botanical supplements for clinical trials.